This invention relates to a flux composition intended for use primarily in the electroslag consumable electrode process for remelting a wide variety of metals, including ferrous alloys and superalloys. The flux however may be employed in other arc melting processes, as may be applicable. "Electric Melting Practice" by Robiette (1972), Wiley and Sons publisher, describes the electroslag process, and recourse may be had thereto for a further description of this process.